


A Kiss With a Fist

by secretlywritessmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/pseuds/secretlywritessmut
Summary: Eren finally finds Levi in this new life, but their initial meeting doesn't go as expected.





	A Kiss With a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea that popped into my head. Enjoy!

Eren spots the man across the busy food court. He’s people-watching as he likes to do, slurping at his bubble tea while his friends chat amongst themselves. The straw falls from his mouth when his jaw drops. It’s hard to make out from this far, especially since the man is so short, but he definitely catches a glimpse of a black undercut.

He jumps out of his seat, causing Mikasa and Armin to jolt in surprise while Jean just looks irritated, asking Eren what the hell his problem is. Eren ignores him, eyes still focused on his target.

“I’ll be right back, guys,” He tells the group, already taking off before they have a chance to reply, leaving his drink forgotten on the table.

He moves quickly, weaving through throngs of people, trying in vain to keep the man in his sights. By the time he reaches the end of the food court, he’s lost him. Desperately looking both ways, he manages to relocate the man who moves surprisingly quick for someone so petite. He’s heading toward the parking garage and Eren begins jogging to catch up, nearly knocking over an old lady who curses him as he gives a half-assed apology, but he can’t slow down now.

He pushes through the doors and follows the man, feeling his heart sink as he watches him step into the elevator. ‘No, no, no,’ Eren’s brain chants as he watches the doors close before he can reach them. He waits impatiently, shuffling from foot to foot, for the level number to show above the elevator. It stops at 4 and then Eren is turning on his heels and racing up the stairs. 

Panting, he bursts out of the stairwell and runs out into the parking lot of the fourth level, pausing for a moment to catch his breath and look around. 

There’s only a few vehicles up here and he easily spots the man heading towards a shiny black sedan. Eren approaches slowly, becoming apprehensive. What if it isn’t him after all? The thought gives him a sinking feeling in his gut and he shakes his head. There’s no mistaking that hair, those broad shoulders. He even walks the same, he assures himself.

He finally gets a good look at the man’s face as he’s reaching into his pocket for his keys. That nose, those cheekbones; it is him! Eren is certain now and before he can stop himself, he’s running and lunging at him, wrapping his arms around the man from behind.

A split-second later, there’s a sharp pain in his ribs that causes him to lose his breath and double over, and then another in his jaw as a fist connects with it. Almost instantly, he’s flat on his back, squirming and groaning in pain, spitting a tooth out onto the concrete.

“Not today, you little shit,” He hears the man mutter; a deep, smooth voice that Eren technically has never heard before, yet remembers all too well.

“What the hell, Levi?” He asks through a mouthful of blood.

He sees the man pause as he’s about to climb into his car. Levi looks back at the young man lying on the ground, brows furrowed, confusion turning to recognition.

“Eren?” He sounds shocked and exasperated all at once as he helps the lanky brunet to his feet. “You can’t sneak up on me like that. I thought you were trying to mug me!”

Eren bends over to pick up his tooth, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over him; from the punch or just from hearing Levi say his name, he’s not sure. Probably both. He feels Levi’s hands on his face as the man checks him for any other injuries and Eren smiles dreamily down at him, suddenly forgetting the pain he’s in.

Levi’s nose wrinkles at the sight of his bloody mouth, but his eyes soften when they meet Eren’s and he cracks a smile of his own.

“Am I doomed to beat the shit out of you in every life?”

Eren laughs a little, closing a fist around the tooth, not wanting to lose it. “Seems like it. And these don’t grow back this time around so I’ll be sending you my dental bill.”

Levi laughs too, his grey eyes crinkling and the action seems to come so easily to him that Eren’s heart clenches in response. They stand like that for a few moments, gazing affectionately at each other with stupid smiles on their faces. Unable to fight it any longer, Eren throws his arms around Levi’s shoulders and hugs him tight, feeling the man respond in kind, without any of the hesitation he recalls from their past life.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you so much. I didn’t know if I’d ever find you,” He mumbles, rubbing his nose into Levi’s hair and inhaling deeply. Somehow, he still smells the same.

“Me too, kid,” Levi murmurs into his chest, hands rubbing soothingly at his back. 

Eren sighs contently. It wasn’t exactly the way he envisioned them meeting again in this life. Sure, he hadn’t expected some romantic beach run like they did in the movies, but neither had he expected to get socked in the face. Still, with Levi’s warm, compact body pressing against his own again after so long, he can’t find it in himself to be bothered.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
